


Come Back to Me

by hvrricancs



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Accident, Angst and Tragedy, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drunk Driving, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvrricancs/pseuds/hvrricancs
Summary: Rue knew by now that she should be be dead.At the rate Rue has been going, everyone's shocked she isn't dead already.Will Rue ever stop putting her life on the line?Or will there be a third time's a charm?





	1. The Beginning

Lexi sat on the edge of Rue's hospital bed, heavy bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she had been getting. She'd been sitting at the edge of her bed since Rue overdosed and hit her head, refusing to leave her side until she was home safe and sound. She remember when they found her, passed out in her room. Her head had been bleeding from hitting it on the corner of her desk, and the doctors weren't sure if it was the fall or the overdose that put her in a coma. Almost everyone close to Rue had come to the hospital to visit and check in on her. Her mom would visit when she didn't have work, Gia would when she didn't have school, Lexi wouldn't even go to school because she couldn't leave Rue, and because of her good grades, her teachers were letting her do work from the hospital. Even Fez who had still felt guilty for giving her drugs in the first place would visit, but he wouldn't stay long.

Taking Rue's hand, she gently squeezed it and looked at Rue's face. Rue had been connected to a machine to help her breathe, and it pained her to see her like that. She was connected to so many things, and it was scary how her life was pretty much relying on everything. 

As she sat there, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she knew the hand. It was her sister, Cassie's hand "Lexi, c'mon. _Please_. You need to come home and get some sleep. You need to take a shower, get some something to eat... She'll be okay here. There's plenty of nurses around." Lexi looked up at her and then back down at Rue, frowning. "She'll be okay over night. There are plenty of people here."

Lexi kept refusing to leave, afraid that if she left, Rue would wake up, and there wouldn't be anyone here when she did. She tried calling Jules, and Jules didn't pick up. She figured she'd call back later, but she had been worrying about Rue too much that she forgot to call Jules again. "I can't just leave her here by herself. What if she wakes up?"

"Then you'll be one of the first people that come to visit her."

"She needs to know I've been with her this entire time. I don't want her thinking she's been alone and that people don't care or anything."

"And she won't," Cassie reassured her. "We'll make sure she knows that you've been here all the time. C'mon. You'll be fine."

Lexi nodded and squeezed Rue's hand again. "Rue, I promise I'll be back." She wasn't sure if she could hear her or not, but she still told her anyways. Slowly standing up from her chair, she arched her back and stretched. The hospital chairs were definitely not comfortable and the way Lexi had been sitting the past week wasn't a good position. Grabbing her purse, she followed Cassie and made her way back home. 

When she got back to her house, she took a shower as fast as she could, her goal to get back to Rue as fast as she possibly could. She did all of the necessary hygiene she needed and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. She had no idea what to eat considering she really wasn't hungry and only cared about getting back to Rue. Looking through the kitchen, she found a box of cheerios and set it down on the counter. Her eyes moved over to Cassie who was watching her with worry. "You're having cheerios?"

Lexi shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Yes. It's quick, and I can get back to Rue."

Cassie sighed and opened up the fridge, taking out some eggs and a green pepper. "No. You need actual food." Cassie grabbed a pan and set it on the stove before reaching for a small bowl and cracking two eggs into it. She wanted Lexi to eat something that would be healthier for her, even though she knew Cheerios was technically a healthier cereal. Batting the eggs, she walked over to the stove and poured them into the pan. Turning on the stove, she set it to low and then walked back to the green pepper she had taken out. Cassie chopped part of it up and then tossed it into the pan. "Do you want onions?"

Lexi shook her head and sighed, her eyes slowly closing as she looked at her. "You really don't have to do that. The cereal is fine..." Lexi could feel herself not being able to continue to stand, so she walked over toward the kitchen table and took a seat. 

Once the eggs were done, Cassie put them on a plate and brought them over toward Lexi with a smile. "Eat."

Lexi smiled sleepily and let her eyes drop down toward the eggs. "Thank you." After she finished eating her eggs, she walked to her room and laid down on her bed. Her eyes moved over to Cassie who was on her phone, probably texting someone or going through her social media. 

"You should try and sleep. I'll go with you to the hospital first thing tomorrow," Cassie told her.

Lexi smiled at her and let her eyes flutter shut, falling asleep instantly. 

• • • 

The next morning, Lexi and Cassie went back to the hospital to visit Rue. Lexi walked in to several nurses, surrounding Rue, both Gia and Rue in tears, and suddenly she felt her heart stopped. "What's going on?" Lexi quickly asked, walking up to Gia and placing her hand on her arm. Lexi couldn't help but fear the worse had happened.

Gia turned to look at her and smiled wide. "She woke up! She's breathing on her own!"

A sudden rush of relief fell over her, and she felt so happy that tears started forming in her eyes. Her best friend that they said might never wake up is finally waking up and breathing on her own. She wanted to be there when she woke up so bad, but it didn't matter. _Rue was alive._

Once all her medical team explained the possible side effects after waking up from a coma and left, she watched as Rue's mom and Gia went to her bedside. She decided to give them some space, because they were family. As Gia stood up, her mom leaned down into Rue's ear and whispered something that caused Rue's eyes to lock with Lexi's. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and when Rue's mom got to the door, she looked at Lexi. "I'll give you two time to talk." 

Lexi turned to look at her and smiled. "Thank you," she told her before walking over to Rue's bedside and sitting down on the chair next to her. She reached out for her hand and looked into Rue's eyes. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?" 

Rue nodded and used her hand to gesture toward her throat. "Throat feels a little funny but nothing I can't fucking handle."

"I'm so glad you're okay. I've been so worried about you."

"My mom said you've been here almost twenty-four seven. Have you really? C'mon not even school?" Rue teased.

Lexi smiled at her and nodded, taking her hand in hers and squeezing it. "I couldn't leave you. You scared the shit out of me, Rue. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I'm really sorry I wasn't here," Lexi explained to her, a tone of guilt and sadness in her voice. "If I had known you were going to wake up, I would have been right here."

Rue smiled at her and bit her lip, giving her a look as if she was trying to find an answer to a missing piece of a puzzle. Lexi quickly took note of it and furrowed her eyebrows, letting out a soft laugh. "What?" Lexi asked. 

"Nothing. It's just something my mom said."

"What did she say?"

Rue glanced toward the door and saw that it was closed. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look back at Lexi and grinned softly. "That you like me. She said she thinks you like me, but you know my mom, she says a lot of fucking things," Rue told her, watching her to see how she reacted toward the statement. When Lexi went silent and her cheeks turned red, she raised an eyebrow. "_Do_ you?"

Lexi's cheeks burned, and she didn't know what she was supposed to say to her. What could she say? What _should_ she say? The truth was probably the best. "I don't want to ruin our friendship," was the first thing Lexi said. "But truth?" Rue nodded her head, so Lexi continued. "I've loved you for a long time now, and when you almost died... it really made me realize how I truly felt. I know you're in love with Jules though, and you only see me as a friend..."

Rue listened to her, but she quickly became confused at the mention of Jules. "There's nothing you could do that would fucking ruin our friendship, Lex. But I do have one question... about Jules."

Suddenly Lexi felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest when she asked about Jules. Why did she have to ask about Jules? She was still in love with her, wasn't she? Of course she was. Rue and Jules had this unhealthy relationship, and even though Jules wasn't here, she was probably still head over heels in love with her. "Okay... What is it?"

Rue furrowed her eyebrows and looked Lexi straight in the eyes. "Who's Jules?"


	2. The Middle

Lexi wasn't sure she heard what Rue just said correctly. Did she really just ask her who Jules was? The two of them had been inseparable, so how could she not remember her? Lexi had done research about patients who were in comas, and she had read that loss of memory was one of them, but this was Jules. Her not knowing who she was was the absolutely last thing she'd ever think would happen. Part of Lexi thought it might not be the worst thing in the world, but she knew it would be kind of selfish for her to not tell her who Jules was. Clearing her throat, she sighed. "Jules was someone that moved here recently, and you two became really close."

"I-I don't remember her. How don't I remember her?" Rue asked, completely confused by what Lexi was telling her. "Are you fucking with me? I don't remember a Jules. What does she even look like?"

Lexi wasn't sure it would be a good idea if she told her about Lexi, especially since she had just woken up, and it was expected for her to be a little confused. Her not remembering Jules was only going to add to her confusion and make her all the more irritable. "Rue, I'm not fucking with you. Why would I? She was someone that was new to the town, you two became close friends. She was pretty, she had blonde hair."

"Blonde like Cassie?"

Lexi sighed and shook her head. "No. It was a lot lighter blonde and she had some pink in it," Lexi explained to her. 

"T-This makes no fucking sense. Do you have a picture?!"

Lexi thought about that for a moment and then reached into her phone to see if she had a picture. Luckily, she didn't have a picture of her saved on her phone. She knew she technically could probably get one, but it wouldn't be a good idea in her eyes. As she put her phone in her purse, she shook her head and started to apologize. "I don't. I'm sorry..."

"What the fuck!" Rue shouted. "What the actual fuck! How do I not fucking know that you're not fucking with me?! If you don't have a picture, how do I not know? If I knew her, wouldn't I remember? You said we were so-called '_close_'. This doesn't make any fucking sense. This is fucked up." Rue continued to ramble on.

"I promise I would never lie about something like that or mess with you. She's real, but let's just not think about that right now, okay? I'm sure your memory will come back." Lexi decided that it was probably best to not bring up Jules anymore, because it was stressing Rue out too much. She remembered reading about memory loss happening and that it really only made it worse for people the more you tried to get people to remember. Lexi didn't want to upset Rue anymore than she already was, so not talking about Jules was probably best. She knew that she might continue to try and think about it or she'd drop it on her own, so Lexi just wasn't going to mention her again. Trying to get her to remember wasn't going to help and would only make things harder on Rue. 

"My head fucking hurts. Do you know when I can get the fuck out of here? I'm already over this place. How long have I been out?"

"About a week... I can go find out for you. I'll be right back." Lexi stood up and stepped out of the room, her eyes scanning around for Rue's mom. When she couldn't see her, she walked up the nurse's station. "Hey, my name is Lexi. I was wondering how much longer it would be till Rue Bennett would be able to go home?" Lexi asked the nurse. Lexi had a feeling it wouldn't be anytime soon, but she was going to try and find out for Rue.

The nurse looked up at Lexi and then glanced down at her her computer, pulling up Rue's file. "I'm sorry, but I can only give information to family members, and you're not listed here. I would get in trouble if I told you any of her health information and that included when she's able to go home, unfortunately," the nurse told Lexi with an apologetic look. Lexi could tell that she wanted to be able to tell her, but she couldn't, so there was nothing she could do.

Sighing, Lexi thanked her and then walked back towards Rue's room. When she saw Rue's mom down the hall, she walked up to her and gestured toward the nurse's station. "I told Rue I'd find out when she could go home, but they said they could only tell family members. Do you know or think you could ask? You know Rue, and I don't think she wants to spend another day here. I know she probably should, but I think someone should tell her something."

"They told me it will probably be a few weeks depending on Rue. They said it's different with everyone." Her mom told Lexi as she gave her a soft smile. "Thank you for being such a great friend to Rue. It's really nice that she has someone like you," she told Lexi, and Lexi smiled back at her. All Lexi wanted was to be able to be there for Rue and be what Rue needed her to be. She knew she wanted to be more than what Rue wanted her to be, but it didn't change anything for her. Even if Lexi was in love with Rue, and Rue wasn't in love with her, she would still gladly keep the title as her best friend. If she had to watch Rue fall in love with someone else again, she'd suffer through the pain. As long as Rue was happy.

•••

After a few weeks in the hospital and constant complaining and agitation from Rue, she was finally able to go home. With the help of her mom and her sister, she made it home safely. She was told to rest, which she reluctantly agreed to if Lexi could come over. Her mom had no problem with Lexi coming over, so when Rue texted her asking her to come over, Lexi came as soon as she was able to.

Lexi knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Rue opened the door. "Finally!" Rue laughed and grabbed Lexi's hand, pulling her into the house. "We'll be in my room!"

Lexi let out a soft laugh and waved her hand at Gia and Rue's mom, smiling in their direction. "Hey," she told them as they smiled wide and both laughed at Rue's excitement and the way she was already dragging Lexi back into her room. Once the two of them were in her room, Rue shut the door and moved to sit on her bed. "Are you happy they finally let me out of Hell?" Rue asked, referring to the hospital. 

"I am." Lexi moved to sit down next to Rue, and looked over at her. She was so beautiful, and she wished Rue would realize how perfect she was and how much Lexi needed her to stop putting her life on the line, especially over drugs. 

Rue noticed the way that Lexi was looking at her, and it made her remember the talk they had at the hospital. The past few weeks she couldn't remember if it was real or if she imagined it. The fact that she thought she might have imagined it had her wondering it she could have feelings for Lexi. Did she? The two had been best friends for a long time now. The two of them had kissed before too. Rue wondered what would happen if they kissed again. Lexi had asked her if it was weird and uncomfortable for her, and she said no. Rue took that as her not being into it, but maybe she was, and she was hiding it. Or she wasn't at the time. Rue had no idea, but she was curious now. 

Rue felt weird asking her if she liked her, because if it was just her imagination, it would be really embarrassing. Deciding to fuck it and take the risk, she moved closer to Lexi and looked into her eyes. "Do you remember when we kissed?"

Lexi swallowed hard. "Y-You mean the time when you were trying to teach me how to, uh, french kiss?" Lexi choked out, her heart starting to race from the nerves, not sure where Rue was going with this.

"Yes, that. I was thinking... Since you're single, and I'm single... And as your best friend, I should see if you can french kiss now," Rue told her, fucking hoping that she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself. If she was, at least she could blame it on drugs, since everyone would believe her. She wasn't on anything at the moment, but they'd believe her if she used that excuse. 

Lexi's cheeks turned red, and her shoulders lifted up slightly, her head nodding slowly. "If... that's what you want to do. One kiss wouldn't hurt..."

Rue felt nervous, but she needed to know if there was anything there between the two of them. She'd know for sure if she liked Lexi by kissing her, and she would be able to tell how Lexi felt by how she reacted. Placing her hand on the side of her face, Rue pressed her lips against Lexi's softly, letting their lips mold together. Fuck, they fit perfect together. After Lexi kissed her back, and just like last time, the two of them slowly pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. This time, neither of them spoke, and Lexi didn't say anything about it being weird. 

Rue continued to look back into Lexi's eyes, watching and waiting for some reaction. As she was about to say something, Lexi leaned back in and pressed her lips back against Rue's lips. Her tongue glided along Rue's lower lip and then slipped between her lips. Rue placed her other hand on Lexi's other cheek, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss. Now Rue knew she most definitely liked Lexi, and she was certain Lexi liked her back, or she just really fucking liked making out with her. Rue _really_ fucking liked her. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why didn't they do this sooner? Looking at her door out of the corner of her eye to make sure it was shut, she slowly shifted her body and pushed Lexi down on the bed without breaking the kiss. 

Their tongues moved together in unison, and Lexi tangled her legs with Rue's. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece, and both Rue and Lexi knew this was how things were meant to be. With a soft smirk framing Rue's lips, she slowly pulled back and nodded. "Yeah, I think you finally know how to french kiss now." Climbing off of Lexi, she rolled onto her back and laid next to her. "So who was better, me or Tucker Blake?"

Lexi's cheeks were still red as ever as she turned her head to look over at Rue. "You. I wish I hadn't even kissed him... It was..." Lexi scrunched up her face and shivered to express how much she didn't like it. "I don't even want to talk about it."

Rue laughed and moved closer to Lexi, placing her arm over Lexi's stomach. "What did you think of ours?" Rue asked, biting down on her lip. She was about to be extremely embarrassed if Lexi didn't like it, and she was just going with it because of Rue and just to prove she could french kiss.

"I would want to do it again," Lexi told Rue in a soft tone. 

"And again, and again, and again?" Rue asked, moving her hand up to brush a strand of hair out of Lexi's face, tucking it behind her ear. 

"Yeah..." Lexi smiled at Rue and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Again, again, and again," she told her with a soft giggle, and Rue joined in. 

Without even a knock, Rue's mom walked in, causing Rue to quickly sit up and glare. "Mom! What the fuck?! Don't you knock?!"

Her mom looked at Rue, and gave her a look. "Rue, watch your language! I came in here to talk to Lexi." Rue's mom turned to Lexi and gestured toward the phone in her hand. "Lexi, your sister just called and said you weren't answering your phone, but you need to get home. She said it was serious."

Lexi quickly looked concerned and sat up. "Shit. I must have left my phone at home... Okay, thank you, Ms. Bennett." Lexi looked at Rue and stood up. "You know I would stay if I could, but Cassie wouldn't have called here unless it was something serious, you know that. I promise we'll talk later." Lexi didn't want to leave Rue, but she knew she had no choice, and she couldn't help but worry about what Cassie might need. Walking out of Rue's room, she walked out of the house and made her way back home.

The moment Lexi got home and walked through the doors, she saw a man standing there with Cassie. When he turned around, her eyes widened. "Dad?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end of the story! It's going to be... intense and maybe a little longer than this one.  
Because of work, it might possibly not get posted tomorrow, but definitely this weekend!


	3. The End

After not seeing Lexi for a few days, Rue began to get paranoid. Did Lexi regret what happened between the two of them? Maybe she thought about things and changed her mind. Maybe everything was just a heat of the moment and everything she said was because of hormones. Rue was afraid that was the case and that maybe Lexi was right when she was afraid it could ruin their friendship. Damn, she really didn't want their friendship to be fucked up just because of a kiss. It wasn't a big deal - okay it _was_ a little bit of a big deal, and Rue wanted it to happen again. She wanted it to keep happening, but it wasn't going to happen if she didn't see Lexi. The longer she went without seeing her, the more upset she started to get. 

"Rue, come and eat!" Rue heard her mom call out to her, but she wasn't hungry. She was just sitting on the edge of her bed debating if she should go see Fez and try and get him to sell her something. She needed something to distract her from Lexi not wanting to see her. She never actually said she didn't want to see her, but Rue was jumping to conclusions like she did a lot. "Rue! Dinner!" Groaning, she stood up and walked out of her bedroom and moved into the kitchen. Her mom wouldn't stop bothering her till she was out of her room, so there she was. "Rue, come sit down and eat."

Rue opened up the cabinet and grabbed a bowl before moving to grab a box of cereal. "I'm good," Rue told her as she poured cereal into the bowl and then grabbed milk from the fridge. 

"Rue, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a bowl of cereal. What are _you_ doing?"

"That's not what I made for dinner. Put the cereal away, and come sit with Gia and I. There's plenty of food." Rue rolled her eyes at her mom's comment and poured the milk over her cereal before putting the milk back in the fridge. She grabbed a spoon and ate a spoonful of the cereal. "Rue?"

Finishing chewing, she looked at her mom from the kitchen and gave her a look. "This is what_ I_ made for dinner," she talked back, walking over and sitting down at the table with her bowl of cereal. Rue glanced at Gia who she could tell thought it was kind of funny but also was worried about Rue and their mom fighting. Thankfully their mom stopped bothering Rue about dinner and let her finish the bowl of cereal. "Okay, I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, to see Lexi," Rue lied. She wanted to see Lexi, but she didn't feel like being rejected. Instead, she left the house, got on her bike and made her way toward Fez's house. On her way there, karma struck her. She felt her bike start to slow down and slowly come to a stop. "What the fuck?" She tried to push on the peddles harder and faster, but it didn't work. Getting off her bike, she noticed that one of the tires was flat. "Dammit." Glancing around, she noticed two familiar people. It was Nate and Maddy, and they were yelling at each other as they were getting out of the car. It was then she realized she was across the street from Nate's house. The two of them were loud enough that she could hear what they were saying. 

"Maddy, shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Nate shouted at her.

Maddy shook her head at him as she closed the door and walked over to him. "I do! You can't tell me you're 100% straight when you have pictures of guys' dicks on your phone! No guy that doesn't like guys just a little has that!"

"Stop with that fucking shit! Why do you have to keep bringing it up? And stop shouting about it! I told you not to tell anyone, and you did anyways."

"You told me not to tell anyone _after_ I told people. That wasn't my fault."

"It is your fault! It's always your fault."

Rue looked at them confused, and what they were talking about caused a bit of confusion to her. She remembered something about Nate and Maddy and this guy named Tyler, and she felt like there was something else, but she couldn't quite figure it out. What was it? _Fuck_. Who fucking knew. She couldn't even remember people anymore apparently, so how would she figure something like this out now? Pulling her bike to the side, she sat down on the curb and texted Fez to pick her up. He told her that he was finishing up something, but he'd be on his way. When she told him that she was across from Nate Jacob's house, he was there in five minutes. 

"Rue, what the fuck are you doing here? Are you back to this dumb shit again?" Fez asked her as he got out of the car, annoyance and concern plastered all over his face. 

Rue looked at him confused, shaking her head. "What do you mean '_dumb shit again_'?"

"When you came over and asked me to threaten Nate? Because of your friend Jules?"

"What the fuck is with you and Lexi and this person Jules?! I don't fucking know who she is!"

Fez looked surprised, and he even looked confused that she didn't know who Jules was. "Are you high?"

"I fucking wish," Rue muttered.

Fez gave her a look and shook his head. "Rue, don't go saying that shit. It's not funny. So what are you doing here then?" 

"My tire went flat. I need a ride."

"Alright, let's get out of here before your memory comes back, and you get stupid ideas. I'll help fix your bike."

•••

Once Rue's bike was fixed, she rode it back home. When she got there, she was surprised to see Lexi waiting for her outside. Climbing off her bike and setting it down, she walked up to her, and Lexi smiled. Rue looked down and shoved her hands in her hoodie. "I didn't think you were coming by... I didn't think you were going to come back at all."

Lexi looked confused by her words. "Rue, why wouldn't I come back?"

"Because you regretted what we did? We haven't seen each other in a few days, and you probably regret what we _did_. Don't you regret it?"

Lexi frowned and stepped toward Rue, quickly shaking her head. "Rue, no. I don't regret what we did. My dad showed up, and I really don't want to talk about it, but it was really hard. I couldn't hangout with anyone. It had nothing to do with you. I love you." Lexi smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her lips softly. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she quickly pulled back. "Unless you regret it?" Lexi asked slowly.

Rue laughed softly and placed her hands on her cheeks and kissed her. "I love you too," Rue whispered against her lips. "As more than a friend."

Lexi smiled wide at her last comment and pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "As more than a friend? I... feel the same way. Since everything at home has blown over... Why don't you come over tonight? Cassie is going to some party, and I have no idea what my mom is going to be doing, but it would be nice to spend some time with just you - and then we wouldn't have to worry about your mom or Gia. It can just be the two of us. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Rue nodded quickly and laughed. "Hell fucking yeah. _Please_. But do you want to do anything now?" Lexi really didn't have to think about it, because she wanted to spend a lot of time with Rue. She'd spend the entire day with Rue if she could, she just had to be back home before Cassie left. When Lexi nodded, Rue smiled wide and took her hand in hers. "We can watch a movie, if you want?" Rue asked as she lead her inside and back into her room. Rue gestured for Lexi to close the door behind the two of them, and then she grabbed her laptop and opened it up. "What are you in the mood to watch?"

Lexi glanced up, thinking for a moment about what she was in the mood for. She honestly didn't care too much, and she was happy watching whatever Rue wanted to watch. Looking back at Rue, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "We can watch whatever you want to watch. I'm not picky."

Rue grinned at her words and sat down on the bed, reaching her hand out for Lexi. As Lexi took her hand in hers, Rue pulled her down on the bed with her. "We can always just fuck it with the movie, and I can kiss you again," Rue spoke with a soft smirk. Lexi's cheeks turned read, and she bit down on her lower lip. Rue took that as a yes, so she closed her laptop, pushed it aside and leaned in to kiss her. 

Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around Rue, kissing her back and letting herself melt into the kiss. She loved being with Rue so much, and she didn't want to ever not be with her. Rue was one of the people in her life that she didn't know how she'd do living without. She had herself put together pretty well, but if she lost Rue, she didn't know what she would do. She wants her to stop the drugs more than anything, but Lexi knows that she can't just ask her to stop. Rue needs to stop for herself and that's all Lexi can hope for. She can hope she gets help and that she eventually wants to stay sober for not just Lexi, or her mom, or Gia, but for her. Lexi wanted her to believe that her life had a purpose.

Rue slowly pulled back and moved so the two of them could cuddle next to each other. Letting Lexi's head rest against her chest, she ran her hand through Lexi's hair before kissing the top of her head. "Rue?" Lexi asked Rue as she continued to run her fingers through her hair. 

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about dating?" Lexi asked her, wanting to know how she felt about it incase the two of them could ever become something.

"Yeah, why?"

Lexi frowned a little, not really the answer she was expecting. "Nothing. I was just curious." Forcing a smile on her face, she slowly sat up and pressed a soft kiss to Rue's lips. "I should probably get going. Come over to my house around eight?" Lexi asked, doing her best not to show Rue that she was feeling any sort of negative emotion toward her response to her question. Despite hiding her emotions, Rue frowned that she was leaving, and nodded. "Don't be late." Lexi gave her a genuine smile and kissed her one more time before leaving. 

After Lexi left, Rue felt a sudden sadness rush over her, and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't wait until later to see Lexi. She wondered why she was asking Rue if she had ever thought about dating. Had she meant if she ever thought about dating her? If that was the answer, then truth be told, not really. She didn't really think too much about it, because they were best friends, and she never thought of that as a possibility. Could it be? Was Lexi asking because of that? _Fuck_. Is _that_ why she left? Now Rue felt absolutely stupid. Why didn't she realize that? _"Yeah, why?"_ That's the answer she gave her. No wonder she left.

To pass the time, Rue decided to get some air and cycle around town, maybe visit Fez and see what he was up to now. She just needed to figure out what she was going to say to Lexi when she got to her house. Maybe she could ask her out and see what she wanted. They were technically still friends, but they could be more. The both of them made it clear that they wanted to be more than friends, so why wait?

•••

When Lexi got a phone call from her sister saying she left her wallet in her room, she knew she needed to bring it to Cassie at the party. She never knew what could happen while she was out, and she wanted to make sure that Cassie had everything that she needed. When she got to the party, she looked around the house, knowing this really wasn't her scene, but she only really ever went to them when she was going along with Rue or her sister. "Hey, have you seen Cassie?" Lexi asked a random stranger, and they shook their head. Spotting Nate Jacobs and Maddy Perez arguing and leaving the party, she furrowed her eyebrows at them. She felt so bad for Maddy, because she wished she'd just leave him. He was no good for her, and he'd never be the person she deserved. 

"Nate! You've been drinking!" Lexi heard Maddy shout at him, and she watched Nate push her and grab the keys from her hand. He was unbelievable, and she wished she could go to Maddy and tell her how much better she deserved, but she wouldn't listen.

Once she finally found Cassie, she tapped her shoulder. "Cassie! Here. Do you need anything else?"

Cassie smiled wide and took the wallet, placing it in her purse. "No, I'm good. Thanks! I can't believe I forgot it. I swore I put it in my purse before I left, but I guess I just forgot. You should stay! Have a drink, have fun, _dance_! Maybe there's a guy here you might like." Lexi wasn't about to tell her about Rue right now, because she wasn't entirely sure what they were yet, so she decided she would wait until after the two of them hung out. 

"Rue's coming over a little later, so I need to get back home. Maybe next time. Have fun, Cass! Call or text me if you need anything!"

As Lexi made her way through the party, she walked outside, seeing Maddy and Nate continuing to argue. She noticed that they seemed to stop when people would walk by, so when she walked past them, they went silent and gave her a look. The look Nate gave her was far worse than Maddy's. Maddy's looked more embarrassed and ashamed, because she knew that Lexi knew this wasn't the situation she should be in. Everyone knew, and Maddy knew that. 

Once Lexi got into the car, she decided she would go to the store and see if there was something she could get for Rue. Glancing through her rearview mirror, she looked back at Nate and Maddy, arguing once again. Lexi sighed to herself and shook her head before driving off. 

Nate looked back at Maddy. "I had a few drinks, I can walk in a straight line, I'm fucking driving."

"A few drinks is still drinking! Nate! I'm not getting in the car with you."

"Just get in the fucking car, Maddy!" Nate looked around for anyone and then grabbed her by the arm, dragging her toward the passenger's side of the car and pushing her into the car. "Calm the fuck down. We're not even far from my house." Nate rolled his eyes at her, got into the driver's seat and started to drive off. "You always fucking do this."

•••

After about twenty minutes of driving, Maddy and Nate were still going at it. Maddy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, shaking her head. "You're fucking psychotic. This is why I told you we were bad for each other."

Nate felt himself getting more angry, because he was tired of her calling him psychotic. He knew they were bad for each other, but she didn't need to keep pulling out all of the names. "Will you fucking stop?!" Nate turned to look at her and grabbed her face, turning her head. "You're not fucking perfect either! Now just shut the fuck up and let me drive. Got it?!" 

Maddy shook her head and looked straight ahead, her eyes widening as she saw Rue Bennett riding on her bike and Nate was starting to drive off the road in her direction. "Nate! Nate! Look out!" Maddy practically screamed, and Nate did his best to turn, but he was too intoxicated to drive well. Slamming on the breaks, he watched as Rue disappeared, and panic filled both of them. "Nate..."

"Maddy, get out of the car and go look." Maddy swallowed hard and slowly got out of the car to check on Rue, hoping she was okay. 

As she looked down at Rue, she screamed and covered her mouth. Headlights shined in their eyes, and the car in front of them pulled over. Maddy and Nate both looked up to see Lexi climb out of the car, and Maddy just couldn't contain herself anymore. "Oh my God. Nate what did you do?!" Maddy shouted at him. It was his fault, and she wasn't afraid of telling him that. 

"Don't blame this on me!" Nate quickly fought back.

Lexi was on her way back home when she saw Nate and Maddy staring down at something. Something clearly happened, and she had no idea what. "What happened? Do you guys need any help?" As Lexi approached the two of them, she looked down and saw Rue lying there. "Have one of you called for help yet?!" When neither of them answered, she gave them a look. "Call! Don't just stand there and yell at each other like you've been doing all night!" Lexi instantly had tears building up in her eyes, and she leaned down to place her fingers against Rue's neck to check for a pulse. When she couldn't feel a pulse, she broke down crying. "Please come back to me..." Lexi begged in a whispered sob.

Rue had no heart beat. She was _dead_. 

And it wasn't even the drugs that killed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you are probably really mad at me for this ending. I'M SORRY. I had this entire story in my head, and I had to write it out. 
> 
> BUT if you read this, thank you for reading it. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Since this story was so sad, and I do feel bad, I'm happy to take PROMPT suggestions, if any of you have any!  
If I have the time, I'll make one-shots. Just let me know!


End file.
